


Goodbye, Simon Lewis

by AnonymousActions



Series: Saphael Drabbles [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, i kinda felt inspired and wrote this, it's been a while since my muse has been seen, the pov of someone who was in love with simon before he became a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousActions/pseuds/AnonymousActions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I heard you heart stop and I cried as they took you away. Somehow though you came back."</p><p>In which Simon died in a car accident with his lover when he had barely graduated, a year later and his ex-lover sees him again. Simon is with someone though, and he's happy.</p><p>I suck at summaries but this is actually pretty good I promise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, Simon Lewis

I gave you my best years, my best memories, and all of my heart. Yet you had to go and become a vampire, you died and somehow came back. I know you died, I was with you in the car when that truck came. Everyone believes you somehow survived but I know the truth. You died and then you came back. I could feel your heat leave your body and I saw your skin pale. I heard you heart stop and I cried as they took you away. Somehow though you came back. And after a year of hearing stories that your mother told mine about how you moved in with a group of friend and got a new boyfriend, I finally saw you. I was walking home late at night and I saw you with Clary, you were saying goodbye to her and she gave you a kiss on the cheek. I remember you saw me but you looked through me, as if you didn't remember. I know you recognised me though, we were together for months. Then that guy came. All broody in a leather jacket. He's handsome, I'll give you that. Dark eyes, dark hair, tan skin. You have a type, Lewis, I'll give you that. You ignored me, looked through me, but you kissed him like you had been together a long time, a lifetime. I didn't know, and I still don't, how that is even possible. I knew you weren't cheating, but I don't know how you look like you had a lifetime with him when we were together longer. I don't know how I gave you my best years but you're somehow giving him yours. I was in love with you, still am, but you're in love with him and he with you. 

I wonder if he knows. I wonder if he knows how I kissed you to the point where we were light headed and how I made love to you and you to me. All night long, sweetly, softly. I wonder if you told him about me, if he knows how you kissed me when I asked you to be mine forever. I wonder if you told him about how worried your mother was about our relationship in the beginning of that year. I follow the two of you discreetly but somehow I know you know I'm watching. You go into a club and when you come back out 25 minutes later it's only to go in the alley, again I follow you. He kisses down your neck as he opens your shirt, kisses down your chest as he opens the zipper on your jeans, he leaves small bites as he trails down, murmurs Spanish words in your ear. Somehow, I can hear them. You moan his name and forget yours, he moans yours and I can see he loves you. He's giving you his jacket as you laugh about him being so possessive and getting jealous so easily. You think it's because of someone in the club but when he looks straight at me, I understand that he knows everything. ou told him everything and he was just telling me to back off. Your his now and he's yours. You recognised me earlier, you just didn't care. 

I don't know who you became, Simon Lewis, but you haven't changed much from what I can hear. The difference is that I used to love you like a teenager while he loves you like a man. I adored you sweetly and he adores you, simple as that. I loved you but I think it's time I moved on because I know I have no chance with you. You're still you, you were babbling about Star Trek and Clary and your sister and Jocelyn. But you're also his and I can't change that back to how it was before the accident. It's time I find another finger for that ring, I think.


End file.
